


Short Skirt Wakes A Beast

by Lovehatemysme



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme
Summary: A little tiptoe, a little bend, showing Zenny something lacey and letting the beast out to play~
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	Short Skirt Wakes A Beast

Zen’s hand patted the right side of the bed, trying to feel your presence but to no avail. He frowned realizing you weren’t there, hugging a pillow in your place. He didn’t like Monday mornings, knowing you’d be up earlier than him to go to the market. Usually he’d be up early, cuddling you for a few more minutes before he goes on with his morning jog. He sighed, missing you more than ever, he had been working late for the past few days that he’d go home only to catch you asleep already. He already misses your warmth, your hugs, your touch, your skin.. Zen shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts out of his head before it leads to another. Another sigh left his lips, knowing you won’t be back for at least an hour, he got out from bed and put on his tracking pants. He readied himself and fetches a bottle of water before he went on with his morning jog.

Coming back from the market, you slowly put away what you bought. You peeked into the room to check your sleeping boyfriend, but he wasn’t there anymore. _He must’ve jogged already_ , you thought.

When Zen came in he noticed your shoes at the doorstep, a grin on his face. He tiptoed his way in as he found you on the kitchen, still putting away some groceries. What caught Zen's eye was how your skirt went up until the bottom of your butt when you tiptoed to put something on a high shelf.

_He held himself back._

You continued to put away the remaining ones, as you bent down Zen chocked on his own saliva.

_He can already see your lacey undies!!!_

  
When you stood up, you jumped as a hand suddenly was on your ass, when you turned around you were met by a kiss from Zen, his other hand on your chin, pulling you for a deep kiss. Zen didn’t waste any time, he licked your lips asking for entrance in which you oblige. As Zen continued to ravish your mouth, you took a step back, Zen’s hands snaked down to cup your buttocks, squeezing them making you moan in the kiss. While his tongue danced with yours, his hands slowly caress your cheeks with an occasional squeeze. Zen lifted your thighs as he sat you on the kitchen counter without breaking the kiss, his hand around your waist to pull you closer while his other hand snaked down into your undies, fingers rubbing you slowly as you leaked through the fabric making you moan into the kiss. Pulling away you looked at Zen, eyes hooded with desire, a noticeable bulge already on his sweatpants.

He couldn’t help himself but chuckle as he looked at you, already a hot mess with a little make out and some friction on your sex. How many nights have you been going to bed longing for him? You couldn’t remember, all you know was you missed him, you miss long nights with Zen, whether be it simply cuddling or some.. hot nights.  
You squeezed your thighs together with his hand still cupping your sex, wanting more friction. Zen licked his lips, seeing you use his hand to bring more pleasure to yourself, he couldn’t take off his eyes off you, your lips parted and cheeks flushed. His eyes trailed down to your heaving chest, then down to that skirt. He debated whether he liked that or not.. It looks good on you, but if you wear it outside then..

**_!!_ **

Deciding he hated the skirt, he pulled his hand between your thighs as he bent down in front of you, sliding down your skirt along with your undies, he gave a small chuckle as he look at your undies, already soaking wet. Discarding the materials, he moved your knees apart, you held onto the edges of the counter as you looked down on him, he looked up to you and met your eyes as he kissed your inner thighs. Breaking off the eye contact he started to nibble your skin, biting and sucking and repeating to the other thigh.He continued to tease you, knowing your sensitive spots as he left marks. Making sure that if you were ever to wear that skirt again.. at least people would know you’re well taken care of.

Zen’s hot breathe on your sex made you feel hotter, a tightening coil inside, craving for friction. A silent moan from you as your mouth open wide when his tongue run along your sex, feeling vibrations as he moaned while sucked you, tongue inside as he explored you. You grabbed his hair pulling him closer as you leaned back to the wall, grinding your hips against his mouth. Zen’s hand went under your shirt, finding your nipples as he toyed with them, pinching them between his thumbs and forefingers. “Gah!~” you moaned arching your back as Zen simultaneously sucked you and pinched your nipples.

Satisfied with his work, he removed himself from you and stood up and admires you, a hot mess under his touch. He brought his fingers to your sex, tracing the lips as he collected fluids, bringing his fingers to his mouth to suck it while looking at you, your breathing was already labored, tight feeling already built up in you.

Zen took his fingers out of his mouth and brought it to yours, bringing his thumb inside your mouth as you welcomed it with your tongue. You held his wrist as you twirled your tongue around his thumb, sucking it softly as he grunted. With one hand Zen removed his sweatpants and boxers, revealing his erected member, leaking a generous amount of pre cum down to his shaft. He rubbed the tip onto you sex, making you whimper while sucking his thumb. His tip hitting your clit teasingly as his thumb pressed onto your tongue.

“Zen, please~,” you pleaded, and how you prettily pleaded with your voice thick with lust. How could Zen say no that voice? To that face, eyes hooded filled with desire, saliva dripping down on one side of the mouth and on his hand? Zen aligned his cock into your entrance, removing his thumb from your mouth as he held onto your waist, in one move he was inside you, his head falling onto your neck as he groaned as you moaned.

“You’re so.. good,” he mumbled breathlessly on your neck. Zen could feel you clenching around him, he removed your shirt and unclasp your bra, throwing them somewhere on his side. Without missing a beat he started to thrust into you as his mouth found your hardened nipples, your head thrown back as you moaned with him sucking softly your nipples. One hand around your waist while the other teased your nipple, your legs now around Zen’s hips as he continued to pound you. With all the foreplay he did, his fingers, his tongue, _oh God his skilled mouth_ , you weren’t going to last long and Zen could feel it.

“F-faster,” your arms clinging around his neck to bring him closer, his hands moved onto your waist as he pounded into you more, making you meet his thrusts, your legs locking him in and pulling him close. Zen pounded into you more, hitting you in your sweetest spot. Your toes curled, nails digging into his back as you reached your climax, moaning into his ear as you shuddered under him. He stopped moving and nibbled your neck as you catch your breath.

Once you were calm, Zen grinds his hips, only noticing that he’s still hard inside you. He lifted you up as your arms wrapped onto his neck for support, he carried you to the sofa in the living room. As Zen sat down on the sofa, he turned you around making you lean back on his chest, his cock rubbing your sex. He held your chin and turned your face, his tongue diving into your mouth in which you welcomed him. Your tongues danced together, you moaned into the kiss as his hand started to rub your clit, building up tension inside you once again. You started to wiggle down on him, your hand rubbing his cock against your entrance.

Pulling away Zen lifted your hips a little; you held his cock and slowly letting it enter, filling you up once again. As Zen leaned back to the couch, you started to bounce off him, your hands on his knees for support. Zen thrust upward, meeting you halfway, pounding you faster as you moaned, your fluids mixing together and dripping onto the couch. You felt light headed, the tension coming closer and closer as you clenched down on him, and you could feel him close to as he held your waist, pulling you down onto him harder. His cock twitching, pulsating each time he thrust inside, Zen grunted as he guided your waist bouncing off him. One hand snaking to your abdomen and down to your clit, rubbing it vigorously to make you climax. Your gripped harder on Zen’s knee as you moaned, waves of pleasure hitting you. Zen wrapped his arms around your waist as he leaned you back on his chest for you not to fall forward, he started to thrust inside you, hitting you deep and prolonging your pleasure as you moaned.

Zen was drowning in your warmth, in your moans, with a quick few thrusts he finally released inside you, burying his on your neck as he moaned. You twitched as you could feel him filling you up, your head falling onto his shoulder as you totally feel spent. He held you for a little longer, finally catching his breath he looked at you, eyes closed, sweat all over your face and hair sticking to your flushed cheeks.

“I missed you,” he said softly as he kissed your cheeks. You couldn’t help but smile, “I missed you too,” you said lovingly as you snuggled closer to him.

“Wash my hair and I’ll wash yours?” he whispered as he kissed the top of your head, you smiled as you nodded. You sigh as Zen removed himself inside you, carrying you bridal style as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

As Zen made his way to the bathroom, your skirt caught the side of his eye, looking at it a frown formed on his face.

“Tch,” he clicked his tongue in annoyance, “we have to talk about your skirt,” he murmured to you. You giggled at him, your next words caught him off guard, eyes wide open and jaw dropping.

_**“Don’t worry Zenny, my little show was just for you,”.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank everyone for continuing to support me, even though I don't reply to your comments always know I appreciate them! ♥
> 
> Other works can be seen and requests can be made at [♡Tumblr♡](https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Tips are highly appreciated at [ ♡Ko-fi♡ ](https://ko-fi.com/lovec)


End file.
